


「嘉闻」狼狈为奸

by PieceHat



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceHat/pseuds/PieceHat
Summary: 现背，现在开始断点续传完结章。他们重逢在一个阴雨天。May it be one of the most emotional J&W erotic literature. 💛💛💛
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship, 焉栩嘉/翟潇闻
Kudos: 6





	「嘉闻」狼狈为奸

“嗯。”

电话那边没有传来声音，于是焉栩嘉再次开口，“你在哪？”

翟潇闻沉默了一会，“在家。”

焉栩嘉决定主动推进一步，他问道，“你想我去找你吗？”

“下雨了。”

“……”被这句意味不明的话搞得有些烦躁，焉栩嘉冷笑了一声，“没事儿我就挂了。”

虽然这么说着，但是也没真挂。

“我住xx小区3栋3601户。”

“好。”焉栩嘉也没说自己要不要去。

“嘉嘉，我等你，好不好。”

焉栩嘉看着短信上的地址，把车牌号发了过去。

翟潇闻开门的时候，焉栩嘉穿着黑色风衣在门口站定着，浅灰色的衬衫别着银灰色的丝绸领带，头发有一些淋湿，像一束挺拔的白杨，刚被风雨打过。

他想说怎么不带伞的时候，焉栩嘉毫无预兆地直接扑了过来，反手带上门，给他按到了墙上，撞上墙的那一刻，焉栩嘉倒是把手掌伸过来垫在了后脑勺。

唇齿相交的那一刹那，翟潇闻觉得自己的胸腔里好像爆炸了一颗超新星，所有的情绪都喷薄而出。呆愣片刻后，他由被动转为主动，双手攀上了焉栩嘉的后背，两人像是撕碎猎物一样尽力攫取中对方口中的空气，又像是两株光速生长的藤蔓，拼命想要缠得更紧。

在亲吻中他们像滚动一张吹弹可破的虾饺皮一样脱去了翟潇闻的上t，因为动情，翟潇闻白皙的皮肤上透着粉嫩的血色，只有那一瞬间两人分开过，再亲上的刹那情感更激烈了，像是沉寂了三年的火山喷发，无名的情热欲火缠绕着他们。翟潇闻的乳尖被焉栩嘉风衣上的金属配饰刮得生疼，他在难耐的呻吟中剥去了对方的风衣，衣物坠地堆叠的簌簌声响仿佛催情迷药，他们都能感到对方的性器渐渐抬头。

翟潇闻的家居运动裤一扯就脱落，他在意乱情迷中去解焉栩嘉的西裤裤链，抚摸缓解着对方的欲望。翟潇闻想把焉栩嘉推到沙发那边，但是焉栩嘉站在他面前，像是一堵坚实的墙，不给他任何挪动的机会。

“去沙发上，好不好？”翟潇闻沙哑着声音发出乞求，但焉栩嘉用无声的禁锢回应了这一句。他从裤袋中掏出安全套和润滑剂，在翟潇闻的傻眼中开始强硬的扩张。

翟潇闻感受到对方的手指慢慢刺探着自己的身体，他像是患了肌肤饥渴症一样忘情地抚摸着焉栩嘉宽厚而结实的背部，头搭在焉栩嘉的肩膀上哼哼着，像是热情又羞涩的勾引。

“艹！”一个猝不及防，他就被架起双腿抱起来，炽热的性器急躁地闯入他的身体。他的内心犹如一尾刚脱水的鱼，疼得乱窜，但是大脑又有一根弦紧绷着，这根弦给躯体下了一道不能乱动的禁制，因此整张脸疼得扭曲起来。

焉栩嘉进犯的行为也就停了一秒，利刃继续强势进攻，这样的姿势现在于他也没有很舒服，但是他现在只想迫切攻陷，绝对侵占。

翟潇闻狠狠地咬上了他的肩膀，焉栩嘉应该是疼到了，“啪”的一声，凶狠地拍上他赤裸的臀瓣。下半身唯一的支撑点只有俩人链接的地方，他像抱住世界上最后一根浮木紧紧地挂在焉栩嘉身上，尽管浮木上满是缠绕的荆棘。

完全进入后，世界静止了，他的唇齿终于放开口中精肉，喘息了好一阵，忍不住娇气地抱怨，“痛啊。”

妈的，真的痛。

焉栩嘉对这句话置若罔闻，翟潇闻不甘心地又粘腻开口，“嘉嘉，好痛。”

石子再次投进了没有回应的湖面。

焉栩嘉也不管对方的身体是否适应，开始大刀阔斧地攻略城池，一时间房间里只有水渍声和两人的喘息声，他在无言中寻找着记忆中的熟悉点，在感到怀中人的双腿无意脱力又重新紧紧盘在他腰间的时候，沉默地撞击着。

翟潇闻觉得自己置于无边的海水里，全身浸于海水的感觉很舒爽，但骇浪滔天，他被海浪无力地冲上云端，又被重力拖拽下来，再被浪花彻底打碎，他在极乐和虚无中浮沉反复。

他有些脱力，仰起头急促地呼吸，腿都要翘到焉栩嘉的肩上，脚趾爽利地蜷缩着，不得章法地凑到焉栩嘉嘴角，渴望对方主动来亲亲他，但是焉栩嘉偏开了头，他慌张地一手紧箍着焉栩嘉的脖颈，一手拽着他的丝绸领带，固执着缠绕上去，像个小兽一样凶狠地咬上焉栩嘉的上嘴唇，又是绝望又是难过地隔着衬衫拍打着他的胸肌。  
他得到了一个近乎施舍的回吻。

精液在亲吻中一股股喷射到焉栩嘉昂贵的衬衫上，收缩的甬道刺激得焉栩嘉闷哼了一声，他抱紧了怀里意识飘乎到云端的翟潇闻，在对方如浮沫般细碎缠绵的呻吟中冲刺释放。

焉栩嘉提了提裤子，也没重新拉上拉链，就这么松散着挂在腰间去扔安全套，路上大概扫了一下这个房子的构造，看见茶几上的水壶和杯子，像主人一般顺手倒水坐到沙发上，回头看见翟潇闻还闭眼靠在玄关处的墙上喘息，全身赤裸。

他低头看了下自己，乳白色液体还有干涸的印迹在发皱的衬衫和领带上很显眼，他拧了下眉心，稍微整理了一下衬衫，又转回去盯着翟潇闻，不疾不徐地喝完水。  
  
这样的目光有如实质，翟潇闻被盯得不得不睁眼回看，见焉栩嘉还是衣冠整齐道貌岸然的模样，没说话，心烦意乱地转头地往浴室走去。

焉栩嘉的视线一直跟着翟潇闻，刚才摸到对方背部的时候就感觉到了，这下看见了一道明显突兀的伤疤，不过关上的浴室门阻碍了他的视线，没过一会，他就听到了潺潺水声。他起身走了过去。

翟潇闻很郁闷，他摸不准焉栩嘉在搞什么，明明刚开始的时候都很好，俩人激吻的感觉绝非自己独有，结果一做起来全程不搭理自己，最后想要个亲亲都不给，还要他固执索取，敏感的心灵着实有些受伤，回头再一看自己全身赤裸，而焉栩嘉衣冠整齐优哉游哉地喝水，更烦躁了，他蹲在浴缸边心事重重，连水温烫手都没意识到。

焉栩嘉走进来反手带上门，看见的就是高热的水汽，他靠在门上，“不烫吗？”

这句拉回了翟潇闻的意识，他终于被烫得缩回手。见面第一句话居然是这个，他郁结地嘲讽道，“你今晚声带功能没丧失啊？”

“性功能没丧失就可以。”焉栩嘉抓住一个今晚就开始攻击回去，他淡淡地说，“我都做好在门边做完就被扫地出门的准备了。”

翟潇闻被噎得没话说，安静地调节着水温。

焉栩嘉俯视着水汽中的翟潇闻，觉得对方好像一粒丰腴鲜美的贝柱，全身上下写了四个大字——快来吃我，就连背上的伤痕也在引诱着他。气温渐渐升高，他彻底脱下西裤，撸动着自己的欲望，肆无忌惮地发出声音。

死人都能被盯活了，蹲在地上的翟潇闻实在没法忽视背后的视线和声音，郁闷地回头看了一眼，看得焉栩嘉心头火起，走过去直接拉起翟潇闻，把人拽到了梳洗台上压着。

翟潇闻被突如其来的冰凉刺激得一激灵，“发什么疯？”

焉栩嘉匍匐在翟潇闻身上，手掌摩挲着翟潇闻的腰线，靠近他的耳朵，轻咬了一口，再直视着镜面里翟潇闻的眼睛，幽幽地开口，“如果你说‘不要’，那我就停。”

停，停什么，不做了还是直接就走了，嘉嘉现在怎么这么狡猾，翟潇闻回视一眼，眼里写满了无可奈何，最后一点点融化为纵容。  
焉栩嘉看见了这双眼睛，他轻笑出声，情不自禁地亲了亲翟潇闻脸侧的小痣。这样的焉栩嘉让翟潇闻也难掩情动，他一只手撑着台面，另一只手正准备套弄自己的时候焉栩嘉握上了他的。

焉栩嘉从他的耳廓一路热切地亲吻着肩颈线，像舔着一柄抹上蜂蜜的刀锋。

翟潇闻不由自主地仰头靠在焉栩嘉身上，像是跟着轻柔的Jazz一起耳鬓厮磨着晃动身体，他觉得自己整个心都被睽违的亲密填满，充实得都想哭了，可是就在要射出来的时候，焉栩嘉堵上了出口。  
焉栩嘉看着镜中翟潇闻突然茫然睁大双眼的表情，恶劣地弯了嘴角，翟潇闻难耐地蹭了蹭身后人，呢喃着嘉嘉嘉嘉放开好不好，焉栩嘉不为所动。

翟潇闻空下来的右手想要推开焉栩嘉，被焉栩嘉发现先行一步摁上了镜面，先前浴缸那边的水汽并没有蔓延到这边，镜面清晰，翟潇闻的手掌有些痛苦地蜷缩着然后又伸展开，指节分明，焉栩嘉覆上自己的手，五根手指分明地插进了指缝里。  
镜面内外四只手掌色情地交叠着，两人的右手都戴了戒指，戒圈贴在一起，焉栩嘉恶趣味地开玩笑：“像不像偷情？”

翟潇闻什么骚话都不想回应了，他大力扭动着臀腰，试图凭借这样放荡的热情让身后人善心大发，让他射出来。

没想到身后人像吸血鬼渴求颈动脉一样趴上来，依然态度恶劣，轻佻地开启了另一个话题，“嗯？值得投保的手？”

说的是不久前的热搜，盘点娱乐圈男艺人的手，翟潇闻在当中拔得头筹，评论区一片污言秽语，觉得翟潇闻可能真有些憋不住，焉栩嘉在他崩溃的神经边缘跳舞，最后挑了一个相对没那么下流的词挑衅。

翟潇闻崩溃地一边抑制不住生理流泪，一边大叫出声，“嘉嘉，别搞了！要坏了！”

焉栩嘉终于放开钳制的手，翟潇闻脸红扑扑地射出来，整个人瘫软着贴在焉栩嘉身上。他缓过劲来看清了镜子里的自己，面容上混合着湿漉漉的泪水汗水还有水蒸气，他羞赧地低下头。

“躲什么。”焉栩嘉强行捏住他的下颌角掰过脸，迫使他直视镜中人，矜持又尊贵地评价手中无处可逃早已臣服的猎物，“好看。”  
他又摸了两把翟潇闻的脸：“也真够淫荡的。”

翟潇闻忍着想发作的暴怒，咬牙切齿：“真够变态的。”

他这样的表情倒是让焉栩嘉更兴奋，就着之前的体液，他扶着自己进入了翟潇闻湿润的身体。

“说点好听的。”他闭上眼，脑袋搭在翟潇闻肩上，身下缓慢地研磨着。

“什么？”

“说你爱我。”

翟潇闻终于有了扳回一城的感觉，他抬起头看着搭在他肩上的焉栩嘉，大概是被刚刚的高温蒸昏了脑袋，这居然是能从嘴硬的焉栩嘉那听到的话。  
这种无意识的话让他的内心满满胀胀的，真是不容易。

他瞳孔里满是笑意，轻快地回了一句，“嗯，我爱你。”。

焉栩嘉睁眼，反应过来他刚说了什么，覆水难收，他闷下懊悔，也就无意纠缠翟潇闻这么一句明显是轻佻调戏的语气了。

他装作无所谓地哼了一声。

又恶狠狠地捏了捏翟潇闻挺立的乳尖，引来翟潇闻像滑蛇一般的扭动，一句缠绵粘腻的浪叫脱口而出，“唔！”

“哥哥，你真坏。”焉栩嘉一边不满地抱怨翟潇闻的轻浮，一边加速抽插。

这话说得翟潇闻前面又硬了。

“嗯？反应这么大？”焉栩嘉眯着眼睛盯着翟潇闻。

一种莫名其妙的羞耻感从脚底充血蔓延到翟潇闻的大脑，他低头沉声道，“别乱叫！”

“哥哥？”

像碰到了体内电流开关一样，翟潇闻更敏感地扭动着，前后都分泌出更多的液体，后穴像湿漉漉的鱼鳔般一张一缩，吮吸着焉栩嘉，这更刺激了焉栩嘉的进退，焉栩嘉开始大开大合地操干着，要捣碎胯下软成一滩的泥人，俩人都不再说话，浴室里弥漫着潮湿的喘息声和呻吟声。

翟潇闻两只手都被焉栩嘉按着，被操射一轮后眼神迷离，他觉得自己的肠道好像塞进了一根火热的刑具，他被架着炙烤着，视线恍惚。  
镜中人的神情真是陌生，沉沦欲望的婊子也许都不会比他更淫靡。

他既羞耻又兴奋，怎么还没有结束。北极冰川都要完全消融了，海平面好像在慢慢上升，无边无际的夜幕低垂，马上就要压住他了，他好像伸手就能抓到细碎的星星，混沌的世界在闭合，我们会消失吗，以这种紧紧相连的姿态。他呜咽地出声，不知道自己是渴求这种痛快的折磨继续，直到他们被吞没，还是停下快点逃离。

下半身已经麻木了。

焉栩嘉看着翟潇闻一点一点被欲望吞噬，理智全无，艳丽饱满的嘴唇一张一合，他眼神黯了黯，刮起一点翟潇闻喷到镜面上的精液，划到他的嘴唇上，翟潇闻无意识地舔了舔，焉栩嘉双手摁住翟潇闻挺翘的臀肉，加速冲刺，又在最后抽出来，摘了套子，像戒尺一样拍打着翟潇闻的臀部射到了他精瘦的背上。

眼看着翟潇闻又往后挺动着屁股，下面的穴口欲求不满地收缩着，他一巴掌重重得拍了上去，戏谑了一句，“这么舒服？”

翟潇闻双手肘撑住台面，低头捂着眼睛，一句话都不想说。

焉栩嘉轻轻摩挲着他的背部，压低声音开口，“疼吗？”

片场中总有事故意外，焉栩嘉听说的时候手术已经顺利完成了，他有什么资格去看呢，知道人没事后，他就干脆不再接受任何这类信息。

翟潇闻倔强地摇头，从喉咙发出否认的声音，焉栩嘉沉默着低下头亲了亲他的背部。

他走到门边地上翻出裤袋中的手机，从看见水汽中背部伤疤的那一刻，他就想这么干了，射上去，然后…。

他走回来站在翟潇闻身后，调到相机准备对着翟潇闻的背部来一张，翟潇闻察觉到了什么，抬起头看见镜中手机的一瞬间爆出一句“艹你有病啊”，一肘子甩向背后的焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉手上没用劲，手机飞了出去。

焉栩嘉被这突如其来的一下打得有点懵住了，他冷脸的时候真的很唬人，一时间气氛有些僵硬。翟潇闻慌了，犹豫了几秒，决定先顺顺大猫猫的毛。

他转过来，讨好地拉着焉栩嘉的手，虚虚地开口，“我不想拍。不拍，好不好。”眼看着焉栩嘉没什么动静，他不再顾忌什么颜面，屈服了当下和一直以来的想法，抱上焉栩嘉，轻柔地说，“太那个了。唔，不拍嘛～”

“不拍脸。”焉栩嘉语调不变地接话，声线里是强势的不容拒绝。

翟潇闻心底真不太想，这样实在有些变态，况且他俩还都是公众人物，他一点也不想某天一觉起这种艳照高高挂在互联网热议榜上。  
但是比起这种抗拒，他更不想打破这来之不易的温存，于是他妥协了，也没直说，只是转移话题，想着这人来一趟，居然什么都带了，“你口袋里怎么什么都有啊。”

焉栩嘉知道他这是同意了，轻笑了一下，“我倒是想把你也装进口袋。”转身去捡手机。

翟潇闻愣了一下，心里开始飘飘的。

好吧，在这事上妥协一下也不算太亏，从前焉栩嘉不屑于说些哄人开心的假话，轻浮调戏的骚话不少，但也吝啬说些情爱里的真心话，嘴硬得要死，仿佛说了就是低人一等，他有段时间就热衷于逗嘉嘉说情话。他仰头看了看天，如果分开的这几年，嘉嘉学会了坦然诉说自己的爱，那也没什么不好。

就让这种坦诚来得更多一点吧，他有一点开心。

焉栩嘉走回来对着镜子随手拍了几下，然后又找光线又调角度的，翟潇闻看他拍这种照片都这么讲究，眼不见心不烦，又抱上这个人，闭眼趴在焉栩嘉肩膀上。

过了一会儿，翟潇闻闷声开口，“好了没？”

焉栩嘉早就拍了了一张很喜欢的。

相片里他还穿着衬衣打着领带，翟潇闻赤身裸体，靠在他身上环抱着他，瘦削的背上是男人的灰褐色伤疤和四溅的乳白色精液，而他的一只手，就搭在翟潇闻的腰线，在梳洗台的灯光下，翟潇闻身体的阴影全数打在了他身上。像是他完完全全拥有这个人，所有他的光与影。

但是他享受这种被抱着的感觉，所以迟迟不说结束。

听完这话，他又起逗弄的兴致，开始夸张地欣赏照片，“挺好看的，可以洗出来，参赛拿奖应该也没什么问题。”

他轻轻地拍了拍翟潇闻，“要不你也看看？”

羞死人了！翟潇闻一点都不想看。

焉栩嘉还在他身边得瑟来得瑟去的，装什么衣冠禽兽，他气不过，反手摸了一把自己背上还没干的精液，全数抹在了焉栩嘉灰色的衬衫上。完事了还像擦毛巾一样，摊开手掌把汗意水意全蹭在衬衫上干净的部位。

“你跟我衣服过意不去干什么？”焉栩嘉气定神闲地看着翟潇闻的孩子气行为。

眼见攻击无效，翟潇闻不跟他较劲了，转身去洗澡。

焉栩嘉脱下领带，开始解扣子，无所谓地说，“就是可惜了这件，手工定制的。”灵光一闪，“也不可惜，现在是，翟师傅，手工定制的。”

哇嘉嘉这个人也太闷骚了，翟潇闻打开花洒，一脸无语，“能不能收收你的孔雀屏，我要被晃瞎眼了。”

焉栩嘉笑着走过去，俩人在满是雾气的水流中开始接吻。

翟潇闻先行出来躺到床上，他有些晕乎乎的，没怎么吃饭又被搞得很累浴室里氧气也不足，现在只想闭目养神。焉栩嘉走进房间的时候全裸着，看着闭眼侧躺的翟潇闻，被捉弄了也没脾气。

翟潇闻能先出来，是因为告诉焉栩嘉，自己去帮他拿一套浴袍和睡衣。当然这只是个张口就来的借口，再待下去他就要被亲晕啦，要是真晕了可太丢脸了。  
他一呼吸到新鲜空气，就迫切地想休息，至于浴室里的嘉嘉，就用自己的毛巾吧，爱出来不出来吧，好像也不会在意是不是裸着出来的，多在浴室里呆一会自己也能多缓一会，他晕叨叨地想。

焉栩嘉扒拉了几下衣柜，又觉得好像没有必要，干脆就这么坐到了床上，低头看了一下翟潇闻毫无力气的面容，随意地刷了刷手机，没什么新消息，他干脆拿了一个安全套就放在床上，假意咳了两声。

翟潇闻一睁眼，面前就是套子，和焉栩嘉软垂的下体。他俩眼一黑，抬头看上去，焉栩嘉正盯着他的嘴唇，然后暗示地瞥了瞥套子。

“还来？”

“我说了，你可以喊停。”焉栩嘉居高临下地看着他。

翟潇闻皱了皱眉，“歇会儿。”

“体力也不行啊。怎么，最近没怎么和别人做过？”

26了吧，是26了吧，怎么还和以前一样闹别扭的时候说话很欠，翟潇闻平复了一下心情，摆出一副营业微笑，怼回去，“弟弟，去帮哥哥拿块巧克力过来。”

焉栩嘉一脸冷漠，轻重音错落有致，“我哪知道/你家/东西放在哪。”

“茶几柜子里。”

抬头看见这人听完还在翻阅手机，一动不动，翟潇闻简直要暴躁，只是说出来的话像是任性的撒娇，他推了推焉栩嘉：“帮我去拿啦！快点！”

焉栩嘉冷笑了一声，终于起开。

焉栩嘉回来的时候还带了杯水，他撕开巧克力的塑料包装，托起翟潇闻脑袋喂到嘴边，不忘吐槽，“你这爱在床上吃东西的坏毛病怎么还没改。”

“我只是晚上没怎么吃饭。”翟潇闻咬了一口巧克力，软绵绵地回着。

“知道我来还不吃，就等着我来喂饱你？”

东西送出去后就一直没什么胃口，现在这样还不是为了满足大少爷继续搞的兴致，翟潇闻闭上的眼皮下翻了个白眼，转移了话题，忍不住刺回去，“几年不见，你怎么养成了拍床照这种变态嗜好。”

焉栩嘉想到自己相册里那张翟潇闻没睡醒时拍的黑白床照，没吭声，拉起翟潇闻平排靠在床头，开始给软脚虾喂水。

知道翟潇闻吃完东西一般半小时之内不想床上运动，焉栩嘉也没勉强，开了盘游戏。没过片刻，翟潇闻靠到了他肩上，手也虚虚地搭着他的胳膊，看着他操作，像是很久以前那样。

翟潇闻看了两眼，发现游戏画面根本进不去脑子，他又在胡思乱想，会不会嘉哥只是补上分手炮，天一亮就无情走人了，又觉得自己这是想太多，干脆滑下来看着天花板思考人生。

焉栩嘉的眼睛时不时瞟向翟潇闻，看着他脸上丰富的表情，“在想什么？”

翟潇闻拿了个枕头盖在自己脸上，没回他，过了半晌，焉栩嘉听见闷闷的声音从枕头下面传来，“想着怎么搞定你。”

喔其实就这么躺着不动我也被搞定了。

焉栩嘉不由自主地弯起嘴角，但一开口就是在给自己谋福利，“嗯。”他低沉着嗓音，淡淡地说，“那你多想想。”

翟潇闻歇完了，扒开枕头再动的时候屁股闪过一丝隐隐的疼，但是还是侧起身趴过来，默默地咬上了焉栩嘉的阴茎，小心地舔舐吞吐。性器在他温热的口腔中慢慢坚挺，愈发升温发烫，他又吐出，仔仔细细贴近囊袋，像小鹿低下头探寻灌木丛一般，用多情的唇舌照顾到了每一寸目光所及之地。  
他再次含入焉栩嘉勃发的器官，卖力吞吐着。

焉栩嘉单手摸上翟潇闻后颈薄薄的皮肤，像撸猫一般揉捏着，难耐地往口腔深处顶了顶，感受到小猫也跟着这种方向挪动，焉栩嘉颇为不满，他狠狠地摁住了小腹间不安的脑袋，下半身凶狠地顶上去，像是要角力挤压出喉道所有空气般粗暴，感受到喉管温热的脆弱，那一瞬间，焉栩嘉突然有了某种嗜血的欲望，想要贯穿身下人的喉结。

“呜呜！”翟潇闻难受地呜咽着，但是声音又被热器堵住了，像一尾被死死钉住的鱼，摇着尾巴般焦急地拍打着焉栩嘉的大腿。

焉栩嘉放开了他，他吐出阴茎的时候津液还连着饱满地唇瓣，趴到一边难受地干咳，抬头转过来羞恼地向向焉栩嘉，眼角泛红，盛满风情和引诱。

焉栩嘉一脸“是你先动口”的无辜表情，等了半天看翟潇闻还不回来，他笑了笑，“不继续了？”说完对着空气，色情地虚顶了两下。

翟潇闻又爬回来，认命地继续。没弄多久，焉栩嘉就捞起翟潇闻让他跪好，他自己站到床边，掀起翟潇闻的浴袍，正撕着套子的时候，把自己埋在枕头里的翟潇闻小声地说，“直接进来也行。”

焉栩嘉装作没听到，附身贴到翟潇闻的身上，手摸着他的脑袋，凑近耳边，“你刚说什么？声音太小没听清。”

装，又装。翟潇闻拉过焉栩嘉在自己耳边不安分的手，狠狠地咬了一口。

“那我进来了？”焉栩嘉执意要听到翟潇闻肯定的回答，不说话就一直在穴口边打转。

翟潇闻忍无可忍，回头放荡地挑衅，“嘉哥，是不是不行？”他的话中断在焉栩嘉干脆的挺刺里。

焉栩嘉在翟潇闻腰下也垫了个枕头，一手拦着翟潇闻的腰不让他脱离自己的控制范围，另一手又体贴地撸动着他的下体，他贴在翟潇闻耳边，咬着他的耳垂，翟潇闻被顶得迷糊，焉栩嘉趴在翟潇闻身上吻遍他的每一寸瘦削的肌肤，摩挲着翟潇闻两边肩胛骨的凸起，身下的翟潇闻像一只青涩的金铃果，而他的吻如同催熟剂一般操熟了这颗果子，让他鲜艳欲滴。

在翟潇闻快要直接射出来的时候，焉栩嘉连忙剥下翟潇闻的浴袍垫在身下，他轻声笑了，“宝宝，昏头了喔！”

翟潇闻在这种肌肤相贴的胸腔震颤中慢慢射出来，意犹未尽地回头，焉栩嘉情动地吻了上去。

嫌这种扭着的姿势难受，翟潇闻就着连接的体位在焉栩嘉的身下翻了过来，双手伸向焉栩嘉。小鹿斑比般的眼神，看得焉栩嘉下腹更紧了，他动情地回抱，如同一场电影般，两人漫长地拥吻着。

翟潇闻彻底勾住了焉栩嘉的脖颈儿，他注视着焉栩嘉薄薄的耳朵，几不可见的绒毛这一刻在他的眼里分外明晰，耳垂上两颗红痣娇艳欲滴，他想，他比焉栩嘉都了解他自己身体动情的体现，他难以自制地吻了上去。

“你今晚射得太快了。”焉栩嘉停了下来，一本正经地开口，“不太好。”

“唔。”翟潇闻露出焦急的神色，挺腰把自己往焉栩嘉性器上送了送，“别停。”

说着又嫌焉栩嘉故意慢动作磨蹭折磨他，干脆使了个力，翻身坐到了焉栩嘉身上，“把自己都给你够不够。”

说完不等回应就像只不知疲惫的小马驹一样上下晃动着。

焉栩嘉两手圈着身上的小马，想着其实早就够了，从碰到六年前的翟潇闻那一刻，从拆开礼物的那一刻，从电话线里他听到久违的“嘉嘉”那一刻。

他亲吻吮吸着在自己眼前挺立的乳尖，用牙齿重力咬合的瞬间，翟潇闻全身都抖了一下，他偏过身把另一边乳尖挺到焉栩嘉的嘴边，蹭着焉栩嘉的嘴皮，语带哭腔地说，“这边也要。”

动作了好久焉栩嘉还是坚挺的状态，翟潇闻累得趴到他身上，抱怨道，“你今晚，怎么这么久啊。”

焉栩嘉心想憋了几年了，练就了一身定力，他把翟潇闻压到床上，慢悠悠地研磨，“不喜欢吗？”

翟潇闻一边喘着气一边回应，“喜欢死了。”舔了下唇，又用脚趾蹭了蹭焉栩嘉的屁股，“再快点就更喜欢了。”

焉栩嘉掰开翟潇闻的两条腿，不再吝啬地冲撞，翟潇闻的声音在呻吟声中支离破碎，“…还…还…是…慢…点…”

他被操得两条腿都合不拢了，但是又在焉栩嘉准备抽出来的急急地圈出他的腰，下身又卖力张合收缩着，死死不让焉栩嘉离开，迷乱地舔着焉栩嘉的耳垂痣，有些沙哑的薄荷嗓音里一派天真无邪，“嘉嘉，你不想射在里面吗？”

焉栩嘉全数射在了温热的内壁里，然后整个人压到了翟潇闻身上，下体软在翟潇闻的穴口里也不想出来，翟潇闻紧紧地抱住了他，轻柔地按摩着焉栩嘉的腰。

“我要是怀孕了，你还走不走？”翟潇闻闷声说。

“瞎说什么呢。”焉栩嘉想撑起来看着他说话，但是翟潇闻紧紧抱住了他，他只好就这么压在翟潇闻身上。

“走不走嘛？”

“你没有这个功能啊，再说了，我肯定不会不小心的。”

“如果呢！我说如果！”翟潇闻固执地要探讨一个荒谬的问题。

“应该不会吧，小孩子被你带肯定是要被惯坏了，我这个爸爸必须得在啊。”

“如果在这种情况下，我说要你走呢。”翟潇闻小心翼翼地开口。

“几年前，我应该会一声不吭地把孩子抚养权争过来。” 焉栩嘉觉得自己身下的身体都绷紧了，像一根过度校正的琴弦，“现在的话，会问为什么你要这么说吧。”琴弦好像回到了正常的状态。

翟潇闻拉过焉栩嘉的手到两人的连接处，自暴自弃地说，“那你快堵住他！”

“真想给我生小孩啊？”焉栩嘉有些诧异。

“咋了？我要是能生，现在就给你生！”翟潇闻硬气起来。

焉栩嘉亲昵地蹭了蹭翟潇闻的肩窝，翟潇闻觉得痒痒的，他听到焉栩嘉的低笑，“宝宝不用堵，老公还能硬起来。”

他们又在这种不着边际的荤话中做了一次，直到翟潇闻后穴流出来的精液带有血丝，疲累地连爬去浴室的力气都没有了。焉栩嘉抱着翟潇闻回房的时候，翟潇闻几乎没有意识了。焉栩嘉小心翼翼地关了灯，躺下来看着天花板。

夜里有一阵暴雨过境，电闪雷鸣。

翟潇闻在朦胧中醒来，觉得有一道灼热的目光注视着自己，他偏过头，“怎么不睡？”

“我爱你。” 这是一句坦诚的告白，也是迟来回应着某个深夜里穿越时空的对话。

“怎么啦！”翟潇闻被这突如其来的直白爱意搞得有些猝不及防，他挪动一下身体，想好好看看焉栩嘉，但是屁股那块疼得难受，他嘶了一声。

“怎么了？”焉栩嘉轻柔询问道。

这样的语气让翟潇闻感觉有点泪目。

“做得太狠了，应该是肿了。”翟潇闻半是心酸半是撒娇。

焉栩嘉饶过他开始按摩，“家里有没有药膏？”

翟潇闻认真地想了想，“没有。”

焉栩嘉轻轻地按揉着，半晌，抬头起来看着翟潇闻， “怎么不说停？”

黑夜里两人四目相对，眼睛里盛满了对方，再也不需要任何伪装了，翟潇闻有些委屈地说，“怕你真走了。”

焉栩嘉轻笑了一声，“你总有办法让我留下来的。”他亲昵地亲了亲翟潇闻的嘴角，“你知道，我最吃你这一套了。”

被按摩得很舒服，翟潇闻目光低垂，“可是我已经好久没这么做了。”

他想，焉栩嘉真是犯规，这样的温柔像是一张细密的网，他陷进去再也逃不开，再睁眼有些泪盈于睫，“而且，我很害怕。”害怕即便拉下脸面来，对方会坚决冷硬地走开。

焉栩嘉温柔地舔舐上翟潇闻的眼皮，另一只手小心地敲打安抚着他的背部，“这次，我们都不走了，好不好？”

翟潇闻咬着下嘴唇，这句话戳动了他的神经，这话应该他来说的，他有点想哭，大部分时候总能忍住，可是现在，看着焉栩嘉的眼睛，他再也绷不住了， “我害怕，嘉嘉，我真的很害怕。对不起，嘉嘉。”

他放声哭了出来，在对不起和我害怕中来回重复，情绪越来越激动。

除了在床上激烈的运动，焉栩嘉从没见翟潇闻哭过。原来我不是一个人在伤心，在这一刻，他突然觉得和自己达成了某种和解，他用大拇指抹去翟潇闻的泪水。

“真要命，宝宝一哭我觉得胸口都疼了。”焉栩嘉半真半假地说着，摆出浮夸的表情，在言语中引诱着翟潇闻，“你也摸摸他好不好。”

翟潇闻愣愣地抚上对方的胸口，情绪沉浸在之前的痛哭里还没缓过劲来，一抽一抽的。

“弄疼你了。”焉栩嘉吻了吻翟潇闻脸上的泪水，一脸郑重，“对不起。”

他知道自己今天比较狠，但是只有看着身下的人为他沉沦痛苦为他节节让步，他才能确定，自己是确确实实被爱着的。

这是一场心照不宣的得寸进尺。

翟潇闻听得愣了，他摇摇头，哽咽地回道，“我也想要的。”

“下一次，我轻一点。”焉栩嘉的嘴角重新噙起笑意。

“其实，”翟潇闻的视线飘乎起来，“偶尔也可以粗暴一点的。”

对视的一瞬间，俩人不约而同地笑出声，又同步地偏开视线。焉栩嘉翻身拿过纸巾去擦拭翟潇闻的泪迹，翟潇闻抓住了他的手，不带任何情欲地亲了上去。

“你明天有活动吗？”

“有活动今天就不会打电话给你了呀。”翟潇闻语带嗔怪。

“啊。”焉栩嘉无辜地眨了眨大眼睛，“原来我们是狼狈为奸。”

两人直视着对方，再一次忍不住笑了出来。

窗外雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着，温润的爱意混合着潮意，漫无边际。

焉栩嘉半梦半醒间听到翟潇闻轻柔而沙哑的声音，像河流淌过耳边。

——嘉嘉。

——嗯？

——我也爱你。

原来河流里倒满了蜂蜜。他没睁眼，心满意足地摸了摸翟潇闻蓬松的脑袋。

——嗯。

\--

正文完。


End file.
